


In any future

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: In which Misha re-assures Jensen that even if the show ends, they wont.





	In any future

Jensen is acting weird, ever since the agreement to end the show he's been keeping his distance from Misha, in a way that he hasn’t from Jared, or anyone else that’s been a huge part of the show. Something that Misha doesn’t understand, so he questions it when they finally get a moment alone together.

“Everything okay, Jensen?” Misha contemplates, but Jensen doesn’t look at him. Instead pretends to be busy with something that the both of them know he isn’t.

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t it be.”

And Misha wants to call him out on his bullshit, how could everything be okay, the show they both had been a part of for years, was coming to an end. But instead he decides to be more gentle than forceful, on the matter. Giving Jensen some time, in truth he knows Jensen, knows that eventually the man in front of him would come to him with more emotion, he just usually needed some space and time first, but Misha also knows he’s hurting, so he let’s him know he’s there for him, in the only way Misha knows how too.

“Are you sure?”

He walks up to Jensen then, grabs one of his hands and interlocks their fingers together. Questioning one more time, and simultaneously letting Jensen know he’s there for him, through their connected fingers as he holds Jensen’s hand in his own.

"You've been acting a little weird, lately –"

And Misha wants to explain a bit more, go on to make his thoughts on why Jensen might be acting weird known, but instead he’s stopped by Jensen interrupting him, which confirms everything Misha was thinking.

"Yeah, everything's alright Mish, just been busy, you know... "

And Misha doesn’t push it, just gives Jensen the space he needs to deal with things.

"Okay, but I’m here if you need me. Always will be."

And the last part is intended to ease any sort of worry that Jensen might have about them not being able to be there for one another, like they always are, like they are now. Like they’ve always been. The truth was, neither of them knows what their next project will bring, or, if they will ever be working together again in a professional setting, but Misha isn’t letting Jensen get away from him, he won’t let each other be out of one another’s lives completely. Even if the show ending, will make things harder on them seeing one another.

"Yeah...."

Jensen gives him, like hes not taking in the words Misha is saying, or that he hasn’t fully understood what Misha’s last words meant. Because he completely has, knows exactly what Misha is saying, but he just can’t let himself believe it, just in case it isn’t true, and he’s setting himself up for heart ache later on again.

Weeks go by, and Misha is still waiting for Jensen to finally come talk to him, to finally breakdown at the fact that the show is ending, and what it will mean for them, but he still hasn’t. So Misha decides to go see him instead.

There finishing up the last few scenes of the series that has seen them go through so much, when Misha decides to confront him, he has had enough of what Jensen has put him through the last few weeks, not caring or doing anything about what Misha is going through, he needs him, just as much as Jensen is pretending he doesn’t need Misha. He needs his lover beside him. Especially now, at a time like this.

"Jensen, I can’t go on like this, I need you."

He says once Jensen let’s him into his trailer, his voice breaking, and he can just about feel the tears welling up underneath his closed eyelids.

It’s then that Jensen realises hes been too much in his head, how much of a dick he’s being to Misha, of course Misha was hurting, and not anything of what Jensen was thinking, in truth he was thinking Misha was fine, and that what they had was nothing to him, that him and Vicky, always got close to people like this when they would invite people into their bedroom, and saying goodbye was easy for them. In fact Jensen is now realising, that probably that isn’t the case, if Misha standing in front of him, in tears and in pain, is anything to go by.

"I’m sorry Mish, I’ve been an idiot – I didn’t mean to...... "

He let’s the hand that had gone up to cup Misha’s right check fall to his side as he moves away and turns his back to Misha. What was he going to say that would make this okay.

"I love you....and more than anything, more than saying goodbye to the sets, the characters, even Jared, you’re the hardest to say goodbye to. I thought if I could keep my distance, it wouldn’t hurt as much."

Misha let’s out a low laugh, that immediately makes Jensen turn around to look at him.

"A bit late for that now, don’t you think?"

And Jensen just looks to him, wanting to understand what Misha is saying as he watches the crinkles in the side of Misha’s eyes, that would always crease when he smiled or laughed.

"We’ve been together for years, closer than me and Vicky have been, seeing as we’ve spent more time together than I have with her..... "

And it’s Misha’s turn to get close to Jensen and take Jensen's hand in his, watching the complex human in front of him.

"I love you, I can’t just pretend otherwise. Or pretend that I’m not hurting, or that I’m worried what this will mean for us, with the show ending."

He watches as Jensen easies a little, his shoulders deflecting , compared to the high brood stressed shoulders he had moment ago.

"And yes, there is still an us, there will always be, regardless of the show endng. I love you, and I don’t care if I never work another day in my life, but you, you I can’t live without. "

He closes the albeit small distance remaining between them and kisses Jensen then, lingers their lips together ‘till it turns from a small soft gentle peck of lips, into a much more vigorous passionate one, hoping that it conveys all the emotions and promise that they will never be over, they will always be one, just like there lips where merging into. Always apart of one another, intertwined together, regardless of any future.


End file.
